dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Livin' Large
"Livin' Large" is the forty-seventh episode in the TV-series Danny Phantom. The Guys in White buy out Fenton Works causing the family to live a life of wealth and luxury. However Sam and Tucker must convince a now-snobbish Danny to stop the Guys in White from destroying the Ghost Zone. Episode Recap Danny and his friends mull over their tired, hard working life between school and ghost hunting--their everyday affair having turned mundane. Jack interrupts and forces the trio to the basement Fenton Lab to help the Fenton parents with their latest invention--a photon generator designed to ward away "ghost beams" from Jack's cell phone calling area--a large machine requiring a hefty amount of manual labor to operate. Their work gets interrupted when a panicking Jazz arrives with the Guys in White, much to Jack's pleasure (and Maddie's dismay). The Guys in White apologize for the government's proclaim of the Fentons as "crackpots", acknowledge their genius, and offer to buy the FentonWorks. Jack and Maddie decline at first until they receive their enormously huge paycheck. Before leaving, a worried Danny locks the Fenton Ghost Portal so the Guys in White won't get their hands on it. The Fenton family moves to a lavish mansion, living as next-door neighbors to Vlad Masters (who is irritated on the thought of having Jack as a neighbor) and thoroughly enjoying the rich life—their giant manor even coming with a butler: Hobson--except Danny who mulls over the Fenton Portal and the Guys in White in his new room. Tucker convinces him to relax to which Danny slowly does while Sam, untrusting of "the man" keeps a constant eye out via Danny's telescope. Over at the Fenton basement lab, the Guys in White handle the, in their view, inferior lab, trying to open the Ghost Portal to destroy the Ghost Zone by sending an Anti-Ecto Missile through it. While Jack and Maddie build a new lab for themselves--including a new Ghost Portal, Danny goofs off and play video games all day, having skipped school, much to his friends’ dismay, both of whom managed to sneak inside FentonWorks where the two discover the Guys in White’s plans to destroy the Ghost Zone. Unfortunately, due to the Ghost Zone being an opposite part of Earth, their world is just as much a victim in this mess as the Ghost Zone. Sam's and Tucker's attempts at convincing Danny matter little to the boy who eschews hero work in favor of enjoying in his wealth, even replacing his friends with robot doppelgangers, clearly upsetting his friends who proclaim him a "rich, snobby jerk". The two leave to try and stop the Guys in White, eventually getting captured by them until the Ghost Zone is destroyed, the latter group struggling on decoding the right password to unlock the Fenton Portal. Danny himself slowly realizes how lonely life is without Sam and Tucker and, with his butler's advice, runs off to save the world and reunite with his friends. Heading down to the new lab to find his parents gone (having gone to the theater), Danny is unable to access the Ghost Zone inside his own manor due to the drill the Fenton Folks were using to make a new Portal is only a novelty. Flying to Fenton Works solves little--the outside is heavily guarded by the Guys in White, all of whom become trigger happy the moment they spot Danny Phantom. Desperate, Danny flies to Vlad's manor, scanning around until he finds one behind a giant painting. Inside, he finds himself halfway from his destined trip to the Fenton Portal, so needing a burst of speed, he desperately steals Johnny 13's bike when he passes through to make it in time. Passing by both Youngblood (now an astronaut and playfully positioned on a giant slingshot to launch himself) and Skulker (target practicing), he asks for their help to block out the missile while at the same time, the Guys in White - after much struggle - figure out the password to unlock the portal. Using Youngblood's slingshot, Danny, Skulker, Youngblood, and Johnny launch a giant rock to block its entrance, causing the missile to explode and unleash sticky Ecto over the lab (what would have destroyed the Ghost Zone only makes a gooey mess on Earth, apparently). Thinking the entire Fenton Lab is cursed (the team getting into a set of accidents beforehand), the Guys in White free Sam and Tucker, then flee the lab and sell the place back to Jack and Maddie, whom, along with Danny and Jazz, realize how much the rich life is not suited for their taste. Allusions *'Title:' It may refer to the expansion pack for the video game The Sims entitled The Sims: Livin' Large. It also refers to the Fentons' brief state as rich well doers. *Vlad Masters is shown holding a copy of the Wall Street Journal. *The neighborhood where Vlad lives, and the Fenton's move in is called ultra-posh "Polterheist", a reference to the horror classic Poltergeist. *This episode is also coincidentally similar to Rugrats episode titled Chuckie is Rich, in which Chuckie and his father become quite wealthy for at least one episode. *After the Guys in White capture Sam and Tucker, one of them calls them 'meddling kids', a reference to Scooby-Doo. *The moving van in the episode called "Careless-movers" have there initials on the door reading CM. This could possibly refer to a fanfiction made in 2006 by Pearl84 called "Checkmate". There are some simiar elements in the fic as there is in this episode. Trivia/Goofs * This episode features Youngblood without his skeletal sidekick for the first time. * This episode makes a well known reference to the original conception of the show, that of Danny flying on a motorcycle, even if it is Johnny 13's. * While in ghost form for the second time in the episode, Danny has no ghostly glow until after he enters Vlad's Ghost Portal. * When Jack and Maddie Fenton try to get back their house, the giant check that they brought with them is worth $1,000,000,000,000,000,000 (one quintillion dollars). * Danny's Butler giving him advice may be a reference to Alfred from the Batman series. When ever robot Tucker is near Danny, his hat always hits Danny. Category:episodes Category:Season Three Episodes